It is known from the prior art to design refrigerator units and freezer units with such dispensing units such as with water dispensers or ice dispensers that are rigidly arranged at the unit. These dispensers can be installed, for example, at the door or in the inner space of the unit. They are typically actuated via a separate movable switch or sensor.
It is disadvantageous with such units known from the prior art that the dispensing unit is not protected and may thus be exposed to damage and contamination.